The present invention relates to a tape carrier packaged semiconductor device for driving a liquid crystal display device.
So-called tape carrier packaged semiconductor devices fall under the category of semiconductor devices which can be manufactured simply.
A process for manufacturing such a semiconductor device comprises the steps of mounting a semiconductor chip on a flexible film-like substrate and leading electrodes of the semiconductor chip via a wiring layer formed on the surface of the film-like substrate to respective electrodes formed on the periphery of the substrate. Moreover, the semiconductor chip is normally covered with a resin mold to protect it from any external force.
On the film-like substrate in the form of a tape, these semiconductor devices are successively formed in the longitudinal direction thereof and the tape is cut on a device basis after the former step is completed.
The semiconductor device thus manufactured is normally mounted on, for example, a printed circuit board incorporating other electronic parts by soldering its electrodes thereto.
Therefore, notches are made in the film-like substrate beneath the Group of electrodes to make only the leading and trailing ends of each electrode serve to link the electrode and the film-like substrate in the form of a bridge to ensure that the solder joints are reliable. This is because a short tends to occur if no notches are made when the electrodes are connected by soldering.